Let It Be
by RKORhodes
Summary: Cody travels through the rough waters called love. Will he sink or swim?
1. Chapter 1 (:

It was a calm Sunday morning. Ted was in the shower and the doorbell rung. I ran downstairs and it was no other than my best friend, Randy. He's a pain in the ass sometimes, but he's a sweet guy.

I opened the door. "Hey," I said.

"Hi, baby," Randy winked.

"Shut up," I said, completely annoyed with him.

Whenever Ted wasn't around, he'd always try to flirt with me.

I started walking upstairs and Randy followed.

I sat down on my bed and went on my Twitter. I noticed a tweet about me and I read it.  
You stupid bitch. You're so ugly and you don't deserve to be with Ted. You fucking cunt.

I started crying.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked. He took the phone from my hands and read the tweet. "Oh no."

He wiped the tears from my face and I buried my face in his shoulder. "Look at me and listen," he said, and I pulled my ahead away from his shoulder. "You're not a stupid bitch. You're a smart, sexy bitch," he laughed. "You're beautiful and you have every right to be dating Ted. The haters make you famous. You're not a fucking cunt. Just don't listen to that irrelevant person."

I smiled for the first time in forever with Randy. He constantly says he wants to date me and that he really wants me, but he has a good heart. His words meant a lot to me. And the fact that he sung to me was a good thing. Suddenly, I felt myself lean in. My lips caught on to Randy's, which were really soft.

I knew this is what he'd always wanted. He's always wanted me. He always has and always will. He's always wanted to kiss me, hold my hand, make out, give me long hugs, and to go out with me. And to be honest, I kind of wanted it too now. But, what about Niall? It'd be wrong to just leave him.

Randy wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me deeply. I felt a million sparks. This was nothing compared to Ted's kiss. I didn't feel fireworks like this with Ted.  
He pulled me even closer to him, so close that there was no space between us. I ran my fingers through his hair. He took my bottom lip with his teeth and gently bit it, giving me a wild sensation. I slid my tongue across his lips. He opened his mouth, taking my tongue in his.

We pulled away, our foreheads touching. Our eyes locked.

"Listen, I wanted you since we first met, but you're dating Ted right now. But this moment was so perfect. I'm in love with you and I always wondered how you felt about me. I was always scared that you hated me," Randy confessed.

"Randy, I don't hate you at all. I may act like it, but I really don't. I like you," I said. I couldn't believe I was saying this, but I meant all of it. Every single word.

He smiled in victory. "But, what about Ted?"

"I love him. There's a difference," I laughed.

"Okay," Randy smirked and pulled me close to him.

I giggled and blushed a little.

"You're so cute," he said, kissing my cheek, making me blush even more. He took my hands in his.

Just then, the door opened and Ted came out of the bathroom in his towel. I immediately let go of Randy's hands, but I was too late. He had already noticed. My red face and our hands together.

Ted raised an eyebrow.

"We were doing a handshake, Teddy. Nothing serious," I laughed.

"Oh okay," Ted said and kissed my cheek.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to go on a walk," I announced.

"I'll come," Randy said quickly.

"Okay. Ted, are you coming?" I asked.

"Nah, I have to go to wrestling practice," Ted replied.

"Aw okay," I said, and kissed Ted goodbye.

Randy and I walked down the stairs and went outside. As soon as we got outside, his hands intertwined with mine. I felt butterflies in my stomach. We walked to the beach.

his.

We pulled away, our foreheads touching. Our eyes locked.

"Listen, I wanted you since we first met, but you're dating Ted right now. But this moment was so perfect. I'm in love with you and I always wondered how you felt about me. I was always scared that you hated me," Randy confessed.

"Randy, I don't hate you at all. I may act like it, but I really don't. I like you," I said. I couldn't believe I was saying this, but I meant all of it. Every single word.

He smiled in victory. "But, what about Ted?"

"I love him. There's a difference," I laughed.

"Okay," Randy smirked and pulled me close to him.

I giggled and blushed a little.

"You're so cute," he said, kissing my cheek, making me blush even more. He took my hands in his.

Just then, the door opened and Ted came out of the bathroom in his towel. I immediately let go of Randy's hands, but I was too late. He had already noticed. My red face and our hands together.

Ted raised an eyebrow.

"We were doing a handshake, Teddy. Nothing serious," I laughed.

"Oh okay," Ted said and kissed my cheek.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to go on a walk," I announced.

"I'll come," Randy said quickly.

"Okay. Ted, are you coming?" I asked.

"Nah, I have to go to wrestling practice," Ted replied.

"Aw okay," I said, and kissed Ted goodbye.

Randy and I walked down the stairs and went outside. As soon as we got outside, his hands intertwined with mine. I felt butterflies in my stomach. We walked to the beach.

"Soooo," I said. "What do you want to do?"

"I do have an idea," he smirked. He started stripping off his clothes.

"Randy, why are you stripping on the beach?!"


	2. Chapter 2 (:

He was now completely naked, and he jumped in the water. "Let's go skinny dipping." 

"I don't think this is a good idea," I said. 

"Come on, it's fun," he said. 

I hesitated, so Randy got out of the water and started taking off my top. I didn't stop him.

He took off the rest of my clothes and his mouth dropped. 

"You're so beautiful," his said, his eyes locked on my body. 

"Enough, Randy. Let's just get this over with," I said as we both stepped into the water.

The water was really cold so I started shaking. Randy noticed and he came over to me, wrapping his arms around me. I found this pretty awkward.

"Randy, we're both naked and our bodies are together. Isn't this awkward?" 

"No, I like it," he winked. "Do you want to be warm or not?" 

"Yes," I said. 

"Well we can do something to keep you warm," he smirked. 

His lips met mine. Just kissing him made me feel 100 times warmer. He smiled into the kiss. He grabbed my butt and we started making out. 

His hands started massaging my back and then my stomach. He brought his chest to mine. He broke the kiss. "Are you warm now?" 

"I'm hot," I replied. 

"Yes you are," he winked, and I blushed. 

We got out of the water and we got dressed. I only had a tank top and shorts and I was back to being cold again. Randy took off his jacket and wrapped it around me, then he put his arm around me. 

"Aww thanks, Randy," I said and smiled at him. 

He kissed my forehead. "You're welcome, beautiful." 

"I need to do something really important. I-I think I need to break up with Ted." 

"Just do what you gotta do," he said, taking my hands in his and looking into my eyes.

"I should really get going. I am going to talk to Ted." 

"Well, I'll walk you home," Randy said as he wrapped an arm around my waist and we

started walking home. 

We reached my porch and I handed him his jacket. "Thanks again for letting me wear your jacket," I said. 

"It's no big deal," he smiled. His hand caressed my face and then he kissed my cheek.. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?" 

"Definitely," I smiled and he pulled me in for a tight hug. We pulled away from each other. "Bye, Randy I had a nice time." 

"Bye. Love you, Codes," he said. 

"Love you too," I said, blowing a kiss, and Randy pretended he caught it. I laughed and opened the door to my house. 

I found Ted in the kitchen.

"Ted, there's something I need to tell you, and I don't know how you're going to take it." 

"Go ahead, baby," he replied. 

I stared into his eyes and I felt so bad to hurt him like this, but I had to. The words came out at lightning speed. "I think we need to break up." 

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" He asked. 

"No, it's not that." 

"Then what is it?" 

"Well, umm..." 

"You like Randy?" 

"What?" 

"You like him. That's why you're breaking up with me. I get it. He's better looking and much better at everything than me. I understand why you'd leave me for him." 

"No no no. Please don't take it the wrong way. You're perfect the way you are. I just think it's best for us to be just friends." 

Ted sighed. "Okay." 

"Friends?" I asked. 

"Friends," he said, and smiled. 

I walked up to my bedroom and Ted was laying down on the bed. "Friends don't sleep together," Ted said. 

I walked down the stairs and fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up to a text. I read it and it said: 

_Hey, Codes. Can you and Ted come to me and Seth's house?  
_

_- Roman_

I replied quickly.

_Sure. But, I have some news. Ted and I broke up. Anyways, we'll be there in 10 minutes._

I walked up to the bedroom.

"Wake up, Ted," I said, moving his arm back and forth.

He woke up. "Good morning," he said. 

"Roman texted me. We gotta be at his house in about 10 minutes." 

"Okay," Ted said as he got up, and we both went into the bathroom. 

I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then, I threw on some sweats and a t-shirt and started walking downstairs. I waited, wondering why Roman would text me in the morning. This should be important or I'll make sure I kick his ass.

I heard Ted walking down the stairs and grabbing his keys. 

"Ready?" He asked. 

"Yeah," I said. 

I opened the front door and walked to Ted's car, getting inside. Soon after, Ted joined me in his car.

"So, did Roman say why he wanted us to come over?" Ted asked. 

"He said he had to tell us something," I replied. 

I began to get nervous. What if something bad had happened to him? 

"I hope nothing bad happened," I said. 

"I think they're okay. Don't worry," Ted reassured me.

His words made me feel a lot better. After all, what's the worst that could happen? 

We got out of the car and walked up to the door. Ted knocked on the door, and we

waited a few seconds until we saw Seth walk up to the door and he opened it. 

"Come on in," he said, and directed us toward the living room. 

We saw Randy, Roman, Seth, Phil, Dean and John sitting down on the couches. Phil, Dean, and Randy were sitting together on a big couch, while Roman was sitting in a love seat with Seth. John was sitting in a love seat alone, until Ted joined him. There was a seat next to Randy open and a single seat. 

"Take a seat," Roman said to me.

I sat down next to Randy. 

"We wanted to tell you that...," Seth said.

**What do you think Seth has to say? Review! (:**


End file.
